The End
by Maria Ravenwood
Summary: "¿Sientes el miedo rectando por tu piel?¿Notas los últimos estertores de la esperanza?¿Respiras el hedor a muerte? ¿Vas a luchar o vas a morir? Aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez. Lo sabes...este es el final. Promo en youtube "The End" Fanfic HP
1. Sombras

_**Nota de autor:**_La presente aventura basada en el universo de Harry Potter, está ambientada tras la 2º guerra mágica y sigue la historia cannon exceptuando el "prologo del mal" que atribuyo a una mala borrachera de la fantástica J.K.

Aclaro además que muchas de las aventuras que aquí se contarán, como la personalidad de muchos personajes están basados en el juego de rol de facebook "Immortalis Phoenix RP ϟ" por lo que podreís esperar muchas sorpresas en esta historia, como colaboraciones de mis compañeros, que evidentemente anunciaré como ellos se merecen.

Por último, dar las gracias a los amigos del rol (en especial a los admin de Theo, Draco, Penélope, Pansy y Daphne, sin los cuales esta historia jamás habría llegado aquí) Os quiero chicos, ojalá os sintáis muy orgullosos.

Sin más..."Hold your breath and count to ten. This is the end"

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la maravillosa mente de la Reina de Inglaterra (es decir, J. K. Rowling)

* * *

**SOMBRAS**

_"¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo tiene y nadie puede perder?_

_Su sombra."_

_**Hogwarts, 25 Agosto de 1998.**_

-¿Cómo es posible?

Los ojos verdes del héroe se humedecieron ante la fantástica y dolorosa visión que contemplaba. Harry Potter había visto y vivido muchas cosas en su vida, cosas que la mayoría de las personas no experimentaban ni en 100 años, pero cuando Theo Nott le urgió para que lo acompañara jamás imaginó que lo que el Slytherin iba a mostrarle pondría su vida en jaque de nuevo. En jaque como nunca.

-¿Cómo diablos es posible? –repitió la pregunta atragantado por la angustia y la emoción. La mano le picaba por la necesidad de tocarla.

-No pierdas el tiempo en pensar en eso, Potter. Ya te he dicho que el chico desapareció en cuestión de minutos –la tranquila voz de Theo parecía no ir en consonancia con lo que estaba ocurriendo pero el fondo de sus azules ojos brillaba con tensión y curiosidad.

-¿Estás seguro de que era…? –el aspirante a auror lo miró un instante, incapaz de acabar la pregunta, sintiéndose como un verdadero loco solo por hacerla. El otro chico lo miró determinante.

-Créeme Potter, he estado muchas veces en casa de Draco, he visto fotos, cientos de fotos y pinturas de él –pasó saliva y volvió la mirada a la joven somnolienta que dormitaba ante ellos- Estoy seguro que quien me atacó antes era Regulus Black.

El Gryffindor le dedicó una mirada que hizo saber a Theo que, de no estar viendo a quien veía en ese instante, jamás lo hubiera creído. No podía culparlo, a él mismo le costaba un gran esfuerzo entender aquello. Los últimos meses habían sido un auténtico caos para el heredero de los Nott. Tras la guerra, se había salvado de prisión de autentico milagro, gracias a la ayuda de los buenos amigos que aún conservaba y a todos los trabajos comunitarios que estaba haciendo, como ayudar a la reconstrucción del colegio para que este estuviera listo al inicio de las clases. Pese a que el destino le había sonreído en aquel aspecto y estaba libre, y razonablemente bien visto entre la comunidad mágica, hasta ahí había llegado su suerte. Apretó los dientes al recordar como aquella copia de Regulus Black, que conservaba la edad en la que el ignorado héroe murió, lo había atacado. Theo sabía que no lo estaba atacando a él, ese ser, fuera lo que fuera, lo había confundido con su padre.

- ¿Te atacó de improviso y luego se deshizo en polvo? ¿Sin más? –la voz de Harry lo sacó del estado de furia que lo estaba embargando al recordar a su padre. Theo simplemente asintió.

-Entonces es seguro que a ella le pasará lo mismo…-la voz del héroe destilaba tanta pena que por un segundo Theo se removió incomodo, sin saber que decir.

-Háblale –susurró al final más por instinto que por otra cosa y su voz hizo eco en el despacho de su antiguo Jefe de Casa. Vio como Harry apretaba los puños con nerviosismo.

- En realidad, ella no me conoce…no tendrá más de 17 años, no puede saberlo aún –la voz salió dolida e impotente, pero aún así el León alzó la mano y tocó los cabellos rojos como el fuego y después la mejilla. Los ojos verdes se empañaron al instante, notando la calidez que el cuerpo de ella desprendía. Parecía que estuviera viva de verdad…¡Que Merlín y Morgana le ayudaran, notaba su pulso a través de la piel de porcelana!

-¿James? –la voz de la joven rompió el silencio, hizo añicos la cordura del niño que vivió, que sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con desespero, con amor y frustración.

Unos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Harry, se clavaron un momento en los azules de Theo. Lily Evans abrazó a su hijo contra sí, aún aturdida pero instintiva, sin saber quién era en realidad, pero sabiéndolo. Theo vio el miedo en los ojos de ella un instante, pero al siguiente ya no estaba allí. Ella había sabido que él no era su padre, como sabía en esos momentos que a quien ahora abrazaba no era a su prometido.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó con la voz tomada por el llanto. Apartó a su hijo tomándole las mejillas y observó los amados rasgos con emoción y dulzura.

-Harry –respondió el muchacho con esfuerzo, viéndose en los ojos de ella, en los suyos propios. Tan verdes, tan idénticos, tan suyos.

-Como tu abuelo –la sonrisa de ella, aún entre las lágrimas, iluminó el despacho de Severus Snape. Theo pasó saliva entendiendo porque tantos grandes hombres habían amado a esa mujer. Ella era luz.

-No te vayas, mamá…no otra vez- la suplica de muchacho, incapaz de contener el llanto, hizo que aquel recuerdo hecho carne cerrara los ojos con dolor infinito mientras lo volvía a abrazar más fuerte. Ella había entendido.

-Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor. Siempre – y la palabra, cargada de significado para ellos, fue la premonición del fin.

Ante los angustiados ojos de Harry y la mirada analítica de Theo, Lily Evans comenzó a diluirse en el aire, como un puñado de cenizas plata esparcidas por el viento.

-No, no, no…-la suplica llegó desgarradora a los oídos del Slytherin, que contrario a su naturaleza, no pudo más que abrazar al otro chico por los hombros y contemplar juntos como aquella mujer desaparecía de este mundo por segunda vez.

-¿Qué ha sido eso…como ella…? –la preguntas inconexas del Gryffindor, que aún trataba de aferrarse a la visión que acababa de tener entre sus brazos, fueron silenciadas por un autoritario gesto del Slytherin.

-¿Oyes eso? – susurró Theo con la mirada perdida en el aire de la habitación.

-¿Oír que…?- las voces, siseantes y familiares, le erizaron la piel.

Harry buscó con la angustia en el estómago, la fuente de aquel sonido, sabiendo que no era de este mundo, pugnando por abrirse paso entre sus recuerdos. Vio como Theo se acercaba a una de las grietas de la pared, sus dedos perfilaron la brecha con cuidado. Pese a que el colegio había sido reparado en su mayor parte tras la batalla, todavía quedaban muchos desperfectos como aquel.  
Aquellas roturas en el castillo, tras cientos de años de estar imbuido de pura magia, estaban provocando unos curiosos efectos, pero jamás nada parecido a aquello…aquello era otra cosa, algo espeluznante.

-¿A dónde lleva esa brecha? –preguntó el Gryffindor viendo como esta desaparecía a lo largo de la pared.

-No estoy seguro- respondió el otro mago ensimismado. Harry podía apreciar como su cerebro se había puesto en funcionamiento a toda velocidad. Siempre había pensado que no había en el mundo nadie tan brillante como Hermione, hasta que había conocido a Theo.

-¿Pero? –le instó a continuar sabiendo que había más.

Por toda respuesta, el imponente Slytherin salió por la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape y recorrió con la mirada las paredes del corredor. Empezó a caminar a buen paso, agudizando el oído. Harry, sintiendo cada vez más angustia en la boca del estomago a cada paso que daba, lo siguió en silencio. Cuando Theo se paró ante la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, el aspirante a auror sintió como los murmullos se acrecentaban y el pulso se le disparaba.

-Creía que Hermione, John, Flitwick y tú no habíais acabado de arreglar la magia de…

-Regulus me atacó a dos corredores de aquí…-cortó la monótona voz de Theo con un ligero deje de aspereza- ¡Como no me di cuenta antes!

La mirada verde esmeralda pasó de la alta figura del Slytherin a la puerta cerrada de la sala. No había querido volver a entrar en ella desde la guerra, simplemente no podía, pero los susurros se estaban multiplicando, elevaban el tono…Harry casi podía distinguir voces conocidas dentro de aquella algarabía. Apretando los dientes, apoyó las manos en el enorme portalón de madera y empujó. La madera cedió con un agudo sonido y la luz, fría y azulada, bañó los estupefactos rostros de los dos magos.

-¿Qué es esto? –la voz de Theo tembló ligeramente ante la visión de un enorme arco en mitad de la Sala de los Menesteres. Los susurros se transformaron en voces, voces que los llamaban de manera inteligible.

El niño que vivió sintió la desazón crecer en su interior a medida que observaba las cenizas plata caer sobre ellos como una lluvia iridiscente. Entendió la mano y dejó que las partículas le mojaran la mano impregnándola de un líquido espeso y plata que ahora reconoció. El recuerdo de su antiguo profesor lo golpeó con el peso de la culpabilidad que jamás dejaría de sentir. Se volvió para mirar a Theo a los ojos y respondió con un hilo de voz.

-El arco del departamento de misterios.

* * *

_**Azkaban, 26 Agosto de 1998.**_

La sangre, roja, rojísima, se deslizó del labio del hombre, por su mandíbula y goteó en el frío suelo de piedra. Draco sonrió a pesar del labio partido, del dolor. "Siempre pensé que sería azul" pensó de manera desquiciada justo antes de sentir el siguiente golpe, que lo tiró de espaldas.

-¿Y esto es todo, niñato? –la voz del otro mago, asqueada y enfurecida, le llegó distorsionada. El golpe en el oído había sido grave, lo supo al instante.

-Es patético, Avery -coreó su segundo atacante con sorna- ¿Y esto es lo mejor que pueden dar las casa Malfoy y Black?

Draco elevó la vista, sin verlos en realidad.

-"¡Eres un Malfoy y un Black! ¡Compórtate como se espera de ti!" –la voz de su padre le llegó desde sus recuerdos. Estaba furioso e intentaba utilizar poca autoridad que aún le quedaba intentando que su único hijo huyera con él.

Lo había mirado con verdadero desprecio entonces, lo sabía. Había tardado en entender lo que era su padre y ahora que lo veía claramente no sabía por quien sentía más asco, por él o por sí mismo.

-"Habría muerto por mamá y por ti...¡habría muerto por ti!" –repitió su voz desde sus recuerdos- "Pero no viviré para ti. Nunca más"

Nunca olvidaría la mirada de su padre. Ultrajada, dolida, impotente, temerosa. Después de aquello, no había vuelto a verlo. Lucius Malfoy escapó de Inglaterra para no hacer frente a las autoridades mágicas, él había preferido ir a Azkaban. Nada era peor que la culpabilidad y el auto desprecio que lo consumían. Ninguna cárcel lo torturaría más que los gritos de Crabbe consumiéndose en las llamas, que las suplicas de Granger siendo torturada por su tía, que la visión de los ojos de Theo mientras lo marcaban por su causa…

El siguiente golpe fue a caer sobre el oído herido. El dolor fue ensordecedor, le nubló la vista por un extraño momento en el que creyó escuchar a los lejos la voz de su madre, distorsionada por el agudo sonido que el tímpano roto emitía.

Azkaban no era tan terrible como él había temido, no ahora que ,tras la guerra, el nuevo Ministro de Magia y el nuevo Jefe de Aurores habían expulsado a los dementores de allí. Y aunque los nuevos carceleros, aurores que habían perdido demasiado en la guerra, no hacían mucho por evitarle las continuas palizas y maltratos, lo peor para Draco era las alucinaciones. Las alucinaciones lo mantenían con esperanza y la esperanza era veneno para un hombre que lo había perdido todo.

-¡Draco! –la voz de su madre, ahora más nítida y cercana, lo hizo levantar el rostro. Estupefacto observó como la alucinación Narcissa Malfoy se abría camino en el patio de la prisión hacia él. Su madre era una visión de dignidad y luz y lo mejor, era real.

-¿Madre, que haces…? –la voz emocionada del que fuera el Principe de las Serpientes murió en su garganta cuando Narcissa extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ni un abrazo emocionado, ni una muestra de amor maternal, no con público, Draco lo sabía. Su madre era una Black ante todo.

-Señor Malfoy –llamó su atención el nuevo jefe de Azkaban mientras los carceleros dispersaban al resto de los presos y los dejaban solos en aquel desahuciado patio- Es usted libre.

-Debo cumplir dos años…-siseó el Slytherin mirando fríamente como Lawrence Blackwood le entregaba un sobre blanco. La sonrisa de aquel hombre siempre lo asqueaba.

-Eso era antes, Sr. Malfoy. Lo han exculpado – el hombre lo taladró con la mirada al tiempo que esperaba a que él tomara el sobre. Sintió los dedos de su madre apretarle el brazo silenciosamente, pero él no cedió.

-Debo cumplir dos años –sentenció y tras soltarse con dificultad de su madre, empezó a darse la vuelta. No podía permitir que le pusieran las cosas fáciles por más tiempo. Ya no.

-Tu padre ha desaparecido –sintió la desesperación oculta bajo la educada voz de su madre y se volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella no hablaba de su anterior huida, algo más había pasado, Draco la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, ella tenía miedo.

-Sr. Malfoy, creo que ya vaya siendo hora de que se ocupe del cargo que le pertenece por derecho de sangre –aquel misterioso y desagradable hombre volvió a ofrecerle el sobre. Draco sintió la azul mirada de su madre sobre él, suplicándole en silencio y lo tomó- Al fin y al cabo, no todos podemos ser héroes.

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente ofreció el brazo a su madre para salir de allí. En cambio, fue Narcissa Malfoy, aferrando a su hijo con un amor que el protocolo no le dejaba traslucir a las claras, la que observó a aquel hombre con toda la arrogancia que solo podía lucir una Black y sentenció.

-No, señor mío, no todos nacemos para ser héroes. Algunos están predestinados a ser líderes.

Y con una orgullosa mirada sobre su único hijo, Narcissa Malfoy guió a Draco hacía la libertad, abandonando Azkaban.

* * *

_**27 de agosto, Ministerio de Magia.**_

María Ravenwood, cruzó malhumorada la puerta del Departamento de Misterios. Había sufrido más de dos horas de largas y repetitivas preguntas y comprobaciones antes de que los aurores apostados en el Ministerio la dejaran pasar a ver a Anna.

-Y eso que ella ha sido la que me ha llamado y encima soy la hermana del nuevo Jefe de Aurores…sino habría estado aquí hasta Navidad -rechinó molestar para sí misma mientras apuraba el paso.

La hacedora de varitas se detuvo un instante al girar en la esquina que le había indicado y encontrar un largo pasillo idéntico al que ya había cruzado. Aquel lugar la repelía, más cuando ella estaba acostumbrada al aire libre. Suspiró deseando volver a sus viajes por Europa. No hacía ni dos semanas que había vuelto y ya echaba de menos los bosques de Noruega, las cálidas aguas plagadas de sirenas de Francia, la reserva de dragones de Rumanía…pero John la había hecho llamar, su hermano, el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, le había pedido que volviera a casa y María nunca le había podido negar nada a John.

"Ni aunque volver a este lugar de muerte y traición me haga arder el corazón" pensó conteniendo sus divagaciones, evitando que llegaran a un par de azules y profundos ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y apuró el paso. Aquellos pensamientos eran cada vez más frecuentes desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra.

-¿María? –reconoció la dulce voz que la llamó al instante, girándose hacia una puerta entreabierta que había pasado de largo, tan ensimismada estaba.

Cruzó el umbral, observando la dorada piel y la oscura melena de la Inefable, que a pesar de estar de espaldas la había "visto". Anna no se volvió a mirarla aun cuando la Ravenclaw se colocó a su lado, paciente. Conocía a aquella bruja y sus habilidades desde hacía años y sabía cuando simplemente debía callar y esperar. Anna había sido una de las pocas personas que había aceptado a su hermano en la breve estancia de este en Hogwarts, ella y su actual marido habían sido sus amigos pesar de la maldición que pesaba sobre John desde su nacimiento. Quizás Anna, medio bruja y medio banshee, entendió lo perdido que estaba John en aquel entonces, quizás incluso se reconocieron como iguales. Fuera como fuese jamás dejaron de ser amigos, ni siquiera tras el desagraciado incidente que llevó a John a tener que huir de Inglaterra y seguir sus estudios en Durmstrang.

-No os entiendo…hablad más alto…-la suave voz de la Inefable hizo que María trasladara su mirada de ella al gran arco que la otra bruja observaba como drogada. Sabía que no hablaba con ella, sino con algo que la Ravenclaw era incapaz de oír, quizás algo que solo Anna oía.

-¿Que está pasando, Anna? -los ojos de la María observaron fijos en las extrañas fluctuaciones de magia saliendo del arco del Departamento de Misterios.

-No lo sé -respondió la Inefable con su habitual tono dulce.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -insistió María, en un intento por darle lógica a la extraña carta que la chica le había mandado el día anterior, también al nerviosismo que la estaba embargando sin explicación alguna mientras mirada el arco en el que sabía había muerto Sirius Black.

-No lo sé- repitió la Hufflepuff sin despegar los ojos del extraño arco.

-Entonces...¿para qué me has llamado? -suspiró frustrada- Si la mayor experta del Departamento de Misterios no entiende lo que pasa, ¿qué crees que yo pueda hacer?

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquel extraño y escalofriante lugar, la medio banshee la miró a los ojos. Eran blancos, antinaturalmente blancos y María tuvo miedo instintivamente.

-¿Oyes los lamentos, María? -la chica aguantó la respiración y negó despacio. Anna se puso mortalmente seria antes de sentenciar:

- No paran de susurrar el nombre de tu hermano.

En ese instante, María que se había enfrentado a mortifagos, dragones, arpías y a un supurante corazón roto, tuvo más miedo que en toda su vida.


	2. Theo, Batalla Hogwarts

**Nota autor: **Intercalado con la historia principal iré subiendo flashback que os ayuden a todos a rellenar acontecimientos importantes en la trama y también os faciliten conocer a personajes out canon (como María y John, por ejemplo)  
Aquí tenéis el primero, que los disfrutéis. 

**_Flashback 1, Theo: (Noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 1998)_**

Theo corría, corría como un poseído. Nunca en su vida recordaba haber corrido de aquella forma. Era doloroso, pero no lo sentía. Sus músculos estaban al borde del esfuerzo físico, pero su mente hiperactiva lo impulsaba a seguir. Solo necesitaba….se agachó para evitar una maldición y al instante, sin pensarlo, sin pronunciar palabra, su varita expulsó el contra hechizo. Ni siquiera se paro unos segundos a analizar lo que acababa de hacer, él solo necesitaba encontrarlo. Solo necesitaba encontrar a Draco.

Se paró en la entrada del castillo, destrozado, todo estaba destrozado….cuerpos diseminados por doquier, las maldiciones brillando en el aire, gritos de angustia y risotadas punzantes como agujas. El oxigeno llegó denso a sus pulmones, quemaba, sabía…tenía regusto a sangre.

-"No estés muerto, maldito cabrón, no estés muerto"- le exigió la esperanza a su amigo, donde quiera que él estuviese.

Un movimiento a su derecha lo alertó, rodó sobre si mismo pegándose a la piedra del castillo, de inmediato una niña rubia pasó huyendo a su lado. Tenía un golpe tremendo sobre sus labios de muñeca y su lustroso cabello, pegajoso de sangre a la altura de la sien. Sus ojos, lo que más llamó la atención a Theo, estaban en cambio serenos y distantes, como si ella no estuviese allí, rodeada de compañeros muertos y escapando por su vida de un experto asesino. Le recordó a la Alicia del cuento de María, Lovegood siempre le había recordado a Alicia, hasta decían que su patronus era un conejo.

El puñetazo de Theo tomó por sorpresa al carroñero, Scabior golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Antes de que supiera siquiera lo que había pasado, notó la punta de una varita en el cuello. Reconoció al chico en el instante, aquellos ojos eléctricos de furia eran inconfundibles, era la viva imagen de su padre.

"Vaya, vaya", pensó el mortifago, "Un traidor de sangre. Quizás esto sea más fácil de lo que creía"

- No hagas más tonterías Nott- siseó el carroñero escupiendo sangre- El Lord Oscuro podrá perdonarte si le entregas a la amiga de Potter para hacerlo salir. No creo que estés en posición de elegir.

Theo evalúo al hombre sin despegar la varita de su cuello. La sangre en sus dientes adornando una desquiciada sonrisa, la mirada de un depredador clavada en ó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Ella lo miraba. Podría jurar que hasta hacía algo muy parecido a sonreírle, le sonreía con su boca de muñeca amoratada.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Luna, Theo retiró la varita del cuello de Scabior. Oyó a este reírse por lo bajo.

- Muy bien hecho chico, buena decisión- rió el carroñero mientras aceptaba la mano que Theo le ofrecía.

El tirón lo pilló por sorpresa, se tambaleó apoyándose precipitadamente en el Slytherin para no perder la verticalidad. Solo en ese momento lo vio, cuando sus caras quedaron a centímetros, el mortifago pudo contemplar con exactitud lo que escondían los azules ojos del hombre, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

En un conato primario por eludir lo inevitable, Scabior intentó revolverse, acto que solo sirvió para clavarse más dolorosamente la varita de Theo en el vientre. Lo último que escuchó antes de que un dolor lacerante le recorriera la médula ósea y su tráquea se atragantara con su propia sangre fue la voz del chico pronunciando un desapasionado "sectumsempra"

Luna Lovegood miraba fijamente el cadáver del hombre que había estado a punto de matarla. Sangraba. El suelo en torno a él se tiñó rápidamente de rojo a través de las múltiples heridas que el conjuro de Theo le había ocasionado. "Demasiado cerca, no tuvo ninguna posibilidad y Theo lo sabía" pensó ladeando la cabeza absorta y al instante sintió la mano de él en la sien. Luna levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la impertérrita mirada de Nott.

- ¿Estás bien?- la ronca voz de barítono no perdió un ápice de su habitual calma. Luna asintió sin apartar su mirada de la de él. No podía. Era magnética, serena, antinaturalmente azul.

- Escóndete- ordenó él desapasionadamente. Luna negó despacio con la cabeza. Él la miró severo, con un aire casi aburrido, pero no intentó convencerla.

- No puedo- explicó la joven con ese tono de voz tan parecido a un campanilleo- Tú tampoco, debes ir, tienes que encontrar a Draco.

Theo la observó con fijeza unos segundos antes de asentir. Apretó levemente el brazo de la chica antes de echar a correr. Para Luna, viniendo de alguien como él, eso significó más que qué la hubiera abrazado. Lo observó alejarse hasta que se perdió entre los escombros del castillo, entonces Luna, con una sonrisa en los labios, fue a devolverle a otro compañero el favor que Theodore Nott le había hecho a ella. Salvarle la vida.


	3. Sombras II

**SOMBRAS II:**

_**Southampton, alrededores de la Mansión Parkinson. 28 de agosto de 1998.**_

El mago lanzó el palo de su caramelo al refinado estanque de nenúfares mágicos y volvió a escrutar con atención la multitud de invitados a la fiesta de compromiso.

La melodía que emitían las arpas de las decenas de hadas apostadas en los arboles del elegante jardín era sencillamente perfecta. La comida, cuidada hasta el detalle, era sencillamente perfecta. La selección de invitados que acudían a tan esperado e importante evento era distinguida y sencillamente perfecta. "Hasta el jodido champán es sencillamente perfecto" pensó el hombre con una mueca de asco cuando el camarero se acercó y él tomó una copa en un temerario acto de rebeldía.

- Sencillamente perfecto hasta la nausea –escupió para sí mismo buscando entre aquellos hipócritas a la persona que ansiaba ver.

Sus ojos cayeron un momento sobre la figura de una hermosa joven de vestido inmaculadamente blanco y ojos azul turquesa apagados. Le dolió en el alma ver a Astoria en aquel estado, sola, tan sola entre aquellos buitres como no podría estarlo ni en medio del desierto. Respiró hondo para calmarse, no podía hacer nada por ella, de momento, lo primero era lo primero y debía encontrarla a ella, aclarar las cosas y después…

-"¿Después que, genio?¿Cual es tu maravilloso plan? –se preguntó nervioso por un segundo, quizás demasiado preocupado porque no hubiera rastro de Daph en aquella fiesta, algo realmente impensable con su hermana pequeña cerca.

Antes de que pudiera poner sus ideas en claro la familiar risa le llegó desde la zona del estanque que minutos antes acababa de dejar. Aquella melodía, ronca y sugerente, removió algo en su pecho que el mago sabía que siempre sería inquebrantable. La amaba.

-Venga Pans, cierra los ojos –la voz de Adrian Pucey sonó suplicante y embelesada mientras mirada a su futura esposa.

Pansy Parkinson, elevó los letales ojos verde menta hacia él y se apartó su larga melena negra con indiferente coquetería. Sus dedos tocaron delicadamente el agua del estanque al sentarse en el borde y Adrian tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío de deseo.

-No me fío de ti, Pucey –respondió la Princesa de Slytherin aún reservaba, pero un poco más cómoda con el que pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

Por toda respuesta el mago de cabellos rubio trigo se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para poder tomarle la mano con delicadeza, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no incomodarla. Había luchado durante semanas y semanas por obtener un poco de confianza de ella y no quería estropearlo ahora que parecía que las cosas iban por buen camino y ella podría acabar aceptando su matrimonio algún día.

-Te prometo que no haré nada que no quieras. Solo deseo darte una sorpresa, Pans –suplicó el muchacho mirándola con verdadera adoración mientras le enseñaba un paquete alargado que avivó la curiosidad de la joven.

-Está bien, Pucey, pero te advierto que si me besas te mataré –advirtió mirándolo fijamente antes de cerrar los ojos. Quería que supiese que hablaba en serio.

Los sonidos de la noche se magnificaron cuando aquel juego privó a Pansy de su vista. Apreció la armonía del sonido de las arpas a lo lejos, sus oídos se llenaron con el vaivén del agua que mecía los nenúfares en el estanque y sintió las manos de Adrian desenvolver presuroso el paquete que le había enseñado. No pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa. Realmente aquel muchacho era encantador y, aunque ella sabía que jamás lo amaría y que había luchado mucho al principio contra la imposición de sus padres, tenía que empezar a admitir que quizás casarse con él sería lo mejor.

-"Debes olvidar tu vida anterior a la guerra, hija" –la voz de su padre, suplicante y autoritaria al tiempo, le llegó desde sus recuerdos como una triste verdad que debía asumir.

Ellos, sus padres, estaban haciendo muchos esfuerzos porque el apellido de la familia no callera en desgracia, como tantos otros y ella debía ayudar. No podían perderlo todo, lo cierto es que ella no sabía vivir de otra manera que la que conocía, a la que estaba acostumbrada. "No podrás hacer lo que hizo Draco, Daphne, Theo…" cortó los pensamientos, que ya iban por peligrosos derroteros y se concentró en los movimientos de Adrian. Frunció el ceño al no oír ningún sonido.

-¿Pucey? –lo llamó un tanto enfadada y al instante notó los dedos del chico sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Escapó del contacto por instinto, pero antes de que pudiese abrir los ojos y asesinarlo por atreverse a tocarla cuando se lo había prohibido expresamente, él la besó.

La boca de él no era, para nada, como Pansy la había imaginado. Era cálida, era salvaje, era sensual, era tan demandante que se encontró correspondiéndole al instante, aún cuando en realidad no quería hacerlo. Y él aprovechó aquello, lo aprovechó como el más astuto de los depredadores, ciñendo su cuerpo al de él con ardor, acariciando su muslo bajo el vestido negro que lucía, pegándola tanto a él que ella pudo sentir hasta la más mínima dureza de su anatomía. El jadeo de ella no se hizo esperar, pero el nombre fue el equivocado…o quizás no, puesto que no era el de su acompañante, pero si el que reclamaba su corazón.

-Blaise…-susurró contra los labios de él y al instante lo sintió separarse. Aspiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la dolida mirada de Adrian. Sabía que lo había destrozado y él no lo merecía pero…

-Sabía que aún me amabas –la voz, arrogante y con un inconfundible deje italiano hizo que los ojos de la Slytherin se abrieran de par en par. Los oscuros ojos de Blaise Zabini le devolvieron la mirada haciendo que Pansy comenzara a temblar como una hoja. Los dedos se hincaron en los hombros de él instintivamente.

-¿Blaise? –lo llamó suplicante, incrédula, emocionada. Sabía que comenzaría a llorar y ella nunca lloraba, pero tenerlo cerca, tenerlo con ella otra vez…

-¿Me has echado de menos, pequeña? –la sonrisa de él fue irresistible y Pansy se encontró besándolo otra vez, abrazándolo con ansía, acariciándolo hasta gravar su tacto en su memoria.

Pero el dolor, el intenso dolor del abandono que la había atenazado por meses hizo acto de presencia haciendo estallar su rabia. Separándose bruscamente de su abrazo la joven Slytherin le propinó una fuerte bofetada a su ex amante y lo miró de una manera que podría prenderle fuego.

-¿Dónde has estado, imbécil? ¿Cómo te atreves a….? ¿Y qué has hecho con Pucey? –interrogó al darse cuenta de que su prometido había desaparecido por arte de magia. El moreno se sobó divertido la mejilla, roja por el impacto, y la miró como un lobo miraría a su presa.

-No tengo ni idea…en algún lugar de la casa, supongo-hizo girar su varita entre sus dedos con malicia y se encogió malicioso de hombros- Pero tampoco es como si te fuera a importar, cara mia.

Pansy se levantó irritada separándose de él, no sabía si tenía más ganas en ese momento de hechizarlo o de besarlo hasta olvidarse de todo. Hasta de que la había dejado sola.

-Claro que me importa, es mi prometido. Me casaré con él –siseó queriendo hacerle daño, pero lo único que apareció en los oscuros ojos del Slytherin fue una marcada mirada de determinación y confianza.

-Error. No te casarás jamás con otro que no sea conmigo. Además, ni siquiera lo amas. –sentenció alzándose y acercándose un paso a ella. Pansy se obligó a mantenerse firme y a no moverse.

-¡Tú que sabes si lo amo! –respondió queriendo sonar segura, pero demasiado perturbada por su proximidad. Los dedos de Blaise viajaron por su cuello y su mejilla hasta hacerla temblar. Lo miró a los ojos y ese fue un gran error.

-Porque me amas a mí –susurró contra sus labios y el jadeo de ella casi fue un sollozo.

-¡Ahí esta! –el grito precedió a la maldición tan solo por unos segundos y antes de que Pansy pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Blaise soltó un exabrupto y tiró de su mano para salir corriendo por la puerta de su mansión.

-¿Qué haces? –le gritó jadeante en medio de la alocada carrera por de los bosques que rodeaban la propiedad de sus padres.

-No pueden verte conmigo o te meterás en problemas y tenemos que hablar –explicó el mago entreviendo a Pucey y a los guardaespaldas de la familia Parkinson entre sus perseguidores.

No acabó de explicarse cuando una maldición pasó rozándole la oreja. Rodando sobre sí mismo, lanzó un certero "Expulso" y volvió tomar a Pansy de la mano, arrastrándola consigo a través del bosque nocturno.

La falda de seda negra de la chica se arremolinaba en torno a su figura, haciéndola parecer una visión fugitiva compuesta de sombras. El corazón de Blaise saltó en su pecho por el contraste de emociones. Huían para tener una oportunidad, para poder tener una vida juntos, él era muy consciente de lo mucho que se jugaban, pero él solo quería tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor allí mismo, ahora que sabía que ella seguía amándolo.

Paró en seco cuando la chica tiró de él hacia uno de los árboles. Blaise no se percató que el árbol estaba hueco hasta que ella lo obligó a acomodarse a su lado dentro de la corteza. La oyó susurrar un hechizo de confusión para sus rastreadores que hizo brillar la piel del árbol un instante, luego se giro para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes entre la furia y la pasión.

- ¿Vas a decirme porque no sé nada de ti en meses y cuando por fin te encuentro tengo que escapar en medio de la noche como una vulgar fugitiva? –siseó. Blaise no pudo reprimir la tentación de tocarla.

-No puedo explicártelo ahora, Pans. Primero tengo que encontrar a Draco, a Theo y a Daphne. Tenemos que poner las cosas otra vez en su sitio, pero…no podía empezar con el plan sin saber si todavía me amabas- sintió como a pesar del enfado, ella temblaba bajo su caricia.

-¿Qué no puedes contármelo? –le escupió con frustración, pero acercó su cara a la de él- Me he escapado de mi jodida vida para estar contigo, maldito idiota…

-Y prometo que pase lo que pase no te arrepentirás…prometo que nadie nos separará…antes tendrán que matarme…-susurró el cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

-¿Quién te crees que somos? ¿Los jodidos Romeo y Julieta? – exclamó con desprecio ella antes de besarlo.

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia, Londres mágico. 29 de agosto de 1998.  
**_  
Draco Malfoy salió del Ministerio de Magia aquella mañana apretando tanto los dientes que creyó muy posible haberse roto la mandíbula. Odiaba al mundo, odiaba a todo el jodido mundo tanto como ellos lo odiaban a él. Tener que ir a arreglar los papeles de su inesperada salida de Azkaban y la próxima posesión del cargo de cabeza de la familia Malfoy (si su padre no daba señales de vida en las semanas siguientes) había sido un autentico infierno. Creía que estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratara con desprecio, pero en la cárcel al menos tenía el consuelo de pensar que estaba pagando su deuda. Ahora todo volvía a empezar. Los susurros a sus espaldas, las miradas de resentimiento y asco, las frases con doble sentido. Si tenía que hablar con alguien más aquella mañana iba a…

-¡Señor Malfoy!

La voz de mujer, a sus espaldas, hizo que se le tensaran los hombros y se le agriara todavía más el carácter. Cuando se giró dispuesto a despedazar a la decimoquinta entrometida de aquella mañana sus ojos se encontraron en cambio con algo que no esperaba. Los ojos dorados más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto.

-Sr. Malfoy –la hermosa joven de melena castaño claro extendió su mano en una actitud muy profesional. Draco estuvo a punto de estrecharsela, un poco atrapado por el aura de dulzura y belleza de aquella chica, pero entonces ella se presentó- Penélope Clearwater, redactora de El Profeta.

Draco bufó despectivo y se giro sobre sus talones empezando a caminar furioso. Como esperaba la suerte no le acompañó y aquella periodista no se dio por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Sr. Malfoy, entiendo que debe estar cansado pero si pudiera dedicarme un instante tan solo…- añadió ella sin perder una pizca de su tono profesional a pesar de que prácticamente tenía que correr para seguirle el paso.

-Esfúmese – siseó el rubio sin pararse a mirarla siquiera. Tiempo atrás una cara tan bonita lo hubiera convencido de casi cualquier cosa. Costaba entender que en su interior las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

-¿No está intrigado por saber cómo ha salido de Azkaban tras solo unos meses de condena? –la voz de ella cambio imperceptiblemente, se volvió más dura y eso hizo que Draco se parara en seco y la mirara letal.

-No creo que eso sea asunto de nadie, señorita…

-Clearwater –añadió ella rápidamente y Draco frunció el ceño intentando recordar donde había oído ese nombre antes- Y yo creo que dadas las cosas que están pasando últimamente y la guerra que hemos pasado, un hecho tan inusual como el cese de una condena en firme del Wizenmagot es asunto de todos.

-No tengo idea de a qué cosas se refiera, he estado bastante desconectado en la cárcel, señorita Clearwater –siseó el rubio con toda la intención de seguir su camino hasta el punto de aparición más cercano y llegar cuanto antes a la tranquilidad de su casa- Y además, no me interesan.

-Creo que el hecho de no interesarle más que su ombligo fue exactamente lo que le metió en tantos problemas en el pasado, Sr. Malfoy –el Slytherin se giró brusco y se colocó ante ella en dos zancadas. Sus ojos plata brillaban como las mismísimas llamas del infierno, pero Penélope se obligó a no ceder un milímetro.

-Usted no sabe nada de mí- la voz baja y siseante destilaba dolor y rabia. La periodista pasó saliva y se encontró apreciando todos los matices del plata y el azul en los ojos del Príncipe de las serpientes.

-Pues hable conmigo. Cuénteme su versión y que el mundo se entere –la voz de ella, acariciadora, sorprendió a Draco. No tanto por su suavidad, que entendía que podía muy bien ser una treta de la profesión, sino porque en los ojos de la mujer no halló ni un poco del desprecio que había visto hacia la saciedad esa mañana.

-Como he dicho, no es asunto de nadie –exclamó antes de separarse de ella y girarse para abandonar el lugar. Debía estar loco parar creer que aquella tenaz mujer iba a dejarlo correr sin más.

-Está bien, Sr. Malfoy, pero yo que usted me interesaría por quien me ha sacado de Azkaban. Alguien con tanto poder quizás nos incumba a todos –la voz de ella le dijo a las claras que sabía más de lo que decía y Draco, intrigado, no pudo evitar pensar en el sobre que había olvidado abrir al salir de la cárcel. En ese momento no le pareció tan importante, pero ahora…

-Nos veremos pronto –se despidió ella, con voz segura, entregándole una tarjeta que contenía un número de teléfono. El estómago de Draco dio un vuelco. Solo los magos nacidos de muggles o mestizos utilizaban esos aparatos. No fue capaz de entender por unos instantes como ella podía no mirarlo con desprecio.

Cuando Draco llegó a la Mansión Malfoy hizo caso omiso a las preguntas del servicio doméstico de su madre sobre la comida o su descanso. Subió presuroso a su habitación y sacó el sobre blanco que Blackwood le había entregado del cajón donde lo había dejado olvidado.

"_Estimado señor Malfoy._

_Es momento de que dé un paso al frente y asuma la responsabilidad que le ha sido impuesta por sus actos y su sangre. El medio para restituir en buen nombre de su familia y su dañada conciencia no se encuentra en los muros de una prisión, sino convirtiéndose en un elemento valioso para la nueva sociedad que se avecina. _

_Sus futuros actos determinarán el futuro de muchas personas, por lo que le recomendaría que se tomase un prudente tiempo para pensar hacia donde quiere conducir sus desvelos.  
_

_Sin otro particular, se despide un buen y leal amigo de su casa.  
_

_Theodore Nott"_

El papel se arrugó bajo la presión de los dedos. El nombre que firmaba la nota era tan familiar, tan apreciado, pero las palabras no cuadraban, aquel Theo, el Theo de la nota era irreconocible para él.

-"Lo ha perdido todo por tu causa" –le gritó la culpa en su cabeza y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama para evitar el mareo.

Aquel hombre que ahora le hablaba con tanta distancia y formalidad había sido un hermano para él, por mucho tiempo, su único amigo, su único confidente…y él había permitido que se marcara por él, por serle leal. Con ese acto Theo había perdido a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y Draco era consciente de eso.

- Y aún así, se las ha arreglado para sacarme de Azkaban –susurró para sí acariciando distraído la marca oscura de su antebrazo, la que ambos compartían. En ese momento, decidió que no podía pasar más tiempo sin encontrar a Theo. Tenía una deuda que saldar con él.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, despacho de Minerva McGonagall. 30 de agosto de 1998.**_

-¿Has entendido la situación, Mione?

Los ojos de Harry parecían rogarle que mantuviera la calma y sopesase muy bien la importancia de lo que le estaban pidiendo. La bruja más inteligente de su generación frunció levemente la boca, como cada vez que estaba disgustada y no pudo alejar el tono de sabionda de su respuesta aunque lo intentó. Había cosas que iban en la forma de ser de cada uno y eran inevitables.

-¿Qué si he entendido que me estáis pidiendo este horrible favor a la desesperada, Harry? –la mirada de la Gryffindor pasó de su mejor amigo a la imponente figura del hombre moreno que la mirada con expresión impertérrita tras el escritorio de una preocupada Minerva McGonagall.- Yo creo que hasta Goyle entendería que una situación es importante cuando el mismísimo Jefe de Aurores viene en persona a pedirte que le ayudes.

John D. Ravenwood no dio señales de molestia o impaciencia. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a aquella bruja que, por otra parte, ya había contribuido como nadie al bienestar del mundo mágico, pero no tenía opciones y Hermione Granger era una muchacha confiable, una bruja magnifica y una duelista excepcional.

-La situación sin duda es grave, señorita Granger. Muchos creen que todo se acabó con la guerra, pero usted es inteligente, usted sabe que eso solo fue el comienzo para obtener un autentico cambio–los ojos avellana lo observaron cansados, pero aunque John sintió pena por ella, antepuso el deber de su cargo a sus propios sentimientos. Como siempre- Usted sabe que han estado pasando extrañas cosas en los últimos meses, y que la situación va a más. Necesitamos su ayuda, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no un auror experimentado? –intentó forzar ella, pero ya sabía la respuesta y no podía discutir la lógica de la estrategia de John. Había oído que antes de ir a Durmstrang el actual Jefe de Aurores había sido Ravenclaw, como su hermana. Sin duda, le pegaba.

-Porque no puedo tener permanentemente a un auror en el colegio, ni siquiera prescindir de alguno en estos momentos –los ojos verde miel de él le dijeron a las claras que no iba a ceder- Además, tú no levantarás sospechas y él está obligado a acabar sus estudios como parte de su reinserción.

El suspiro de Hermione precedió a su claudicación, John lo supo al instante, era un soldado, un estratega, sabía reconocer cuando el otro jugador iba a perder la partida. Eso no quería decir sin embargo que no lo sintiese por ella, sabía que lo que le estaban pidiendo era demasiado duro para.

-Está bien, lo haré. Lo vigilaré, lo cuidaré y os mantendré informados –Harry tomó la mano de su amiga con orgullo y para darle apoyo moral de paso. Estaría con ella lo máximo posible para ayudarla a sobrellevar la situación, como siempre había sido entre ellos.

-Su esfuerzo será recompensado –añadió el joven auror para intentar reconfortar a la chica, pero en seguida se encontró con su madura mirada llena de escepticismo. Lo entendió, qué podrías darle a Hermione Granger, estandarte Gryffindor, heroína de guerra muy poco interesada en el dinero y la fama.

-La ayudaré con la memoria de sus padres –soltó el Jefe de Aurores con su habitual tono inexpresivo pero en aquella habitación pareció haber resonado una bombarda.

Minerva MCGonagall, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger miraron a aquel hombre con verdadera expectación y esperanza. Cualquier mago que hubiera hecho esa promesa estaría, sin duda, fanfarroneando. Cualquier experto medimago te diría que un "Obliviate" no tiene contra hechizo ni cura. Para cualquiera sería algo imposible de solucionar. Pero John Ravenwood no era cualquier mago, él era un warlock y para un warlock nada era imposible.

-¿Lo promete? –la tensión de la voz de Hermione contagió a Harry, que miró a su jefe con una intensidad que prometía represarías si él lo cumplía su promesa. John en cambio no se preocupó por aquello, la maldición de su condición de nacimiento tenía muchos inconvenientes, pero también ciertas ventajas.

-No prometo curarlos, pero si hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano –añadió solemne y Hermione asintió despacio a sus palabras. No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que aquel hombre fuera Jefe de Aurores a sus escasos 24 años. Realmente él desprendía honradez y confianza. Quizás era eso lo que Kingsley había visto en él, a parte de sus extraordinarios poderes, claro estaba.

-Muy bien, Sr. Ravenwood, entonces esto es un trato. Seré la sombra de Draco Malfoy en nuestro séptimo año – sentenció Hermione Granger sabiendo que aquel año escolar iba a ser un auténtico infierno.

(**Nota de la autora**: Gracias al Sr. Nott por la maravillosa nota de su personaje y a Penny y Adhara por betearme el capitulo y darme animos ¿Que haría sin vosotros, chicos?)


	4. Blaise, Batalla de Hogwarts

_**Flashback 2, Blaise (Noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 1998)**_

El hombre subió los últimos peldaños de la Torre de Astronomía y aunque la brisa era la propia de una cálida noche de primavera, él la sintió mortalmente fría.

Acercándose despacio a la barandilla tomó esta con los dedos y los flexionó contra el duro metal. Entrecerró los ojos, casi pudiendo oler la esencia a melocotones que ella siempre dejaba flotando en el aire, a su paso. La primera vez que él la había besado, que la había tenido entre sus brazos, había sido durante una gran borrachera por el cumpleaños de Draco…aún podía verla, mirándolo apoyada en aquella misma barandilla.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de la información?- la voz del auror, a su lado, sacó a Blaise de sus recuerdos. Simplemente se limitó a asentir taladrando con la mirada la multitud de mortifagos que se congregaban por decenas ante el colegio.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, si él todavía no sabe que Draco era el verdadero dueño de la varita se saúco, si cree que es Snape, tendremos una posibilidad para Harry –la voz severa de John Ravenwood invadió el espacio de la torre como una profecía. Blaise lo miró.

-No lo sabe –apretó la mandíbula al recordar a su rubio amigo –Pude hablar muy poco tiempo con Draco antes de desaparecerme, pero me quedó algo muy claro: Bellatrix y los demás llegaron después de que desarmara a Dumbledore. Ellos creen que fue Snape quien lo hizo.

Vio a John asentir complacido. "Buena señal" pensó el slytherin, desde que había decidido desertar de las filas mortifagas, ayudado por su profesor de pociones, aquel auror había sido su contacto como informador y espía, y había aprendido a confiar en él. No era algo que Blaise hubiese aceptado hacer por las buenas, pero qué remedio le quedaba. Estaba entre dos aguas, hijo de mortifagos y destinado a serlo, pero convencido de que Potter y los suyos ganarían la guerra.

- "Realmente, el problema, es que nunca me ha gustado perder"- pensó con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que cualquiera de los dos bandos te matará si te tiene a tiro de varita, verdad?- la voz del auror sonó desapasionada, Blaise lo miró. John le estaba hablando como le hablaría a cualquiera de sus soldados. Eso le hizo sonreír.

- Es la historia de mi vida, Ravenwood –se encogió de hombros- Realmente soy bueno en pasar desapercibido, ya sabes, típico de una serpiente. Y además, solo me interesa tener a salvo a unas cuantas personas, lo demás…-miró como el escudo, que los profesores y aurores habían puesto sobre el colegio, se desintegraba como papel al fuego-…que se vaya al infierno.

Los ojos verde miel del auror cayeron sobre el slytherin, asintió antes de volver a mirar la inminente batalla. Realmente entendía a aquel chico. Para él, si Adhara y María no sobrevivían, todo habría sido en vano. Ganasen o no la batalla.

- ¿Qué harás si salimos de esta? –preguntó a Blaise, mientras se preparaba para la contienda. El joven mago sonrió.

- Pedirle a la mujer que amo que sea mi esposa – dijo mientras afianzaba el agarre sobre su varita- ¿Y tú, John?

- Algo muy similar- susurró el auror recordando los magneticos ojos plata de Adhara- Algo muy similar, Blaise."


	5. Perturbaciones

**Perturbaciones.**

_Perturbación:_

_Alteración del orden o del desarrollo normal una cosa o sistema._

_Trastorno de las facultades o capacidades psíquicas o mentales.  
_

* * *

_**Hogwarts, 30 de agosto de 1998 (Torre de Premios Anuales)**_

Draco Malfoy enderezó la espalda y alzó el mentón hasta un extremo casi doloroso, mientras dejaba atrás miradas de odio y susurros de reproche, a medida que cruzaba los corredores de Hogwarts.

Un sentimiento mezcla de terror, angustia y culpabilidad casi provoca que el heredero de los Malfoy echara a correr en dirección contraria nada más aparecerse ante las puertas del castillo. Los ojos de Dumbledore mientras caía al abismo, los gritos de Crabbe consumido por las llamas…eso fue todo lo que, por un momento, fue capaz de ver Draco al contemplar los muros reconstruidos del castillo.

-"Un hombre jamás podrá escapar de su sombra"

Recordó las palabras de su fallecido padrino e instintivamente observó la suya, proyectada por la intensa luz de la mañana. Con amargura entendió que, más que desear dejar atrás todas aquellas muestras de desprecio de sus compañeros, quería escapar precisamente de eso. De su sombra.

Alzó la vista, tragándose su estado de confusión, y golpeó la ornamentada puerta de roble negro que flanqueaba la Torre de Premios Anuales. No había sido difícil seguir el rastro de Theo hasta el castillo, las condiciones que el Ministerio de Magia le había puesto al joven Nott para no presentar cargos por su exigua participación en el bando mortifago eran de dominio público. El hecho de que su brillante amigo fuera Premio Anual, ninguna sorpresa.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una indomable melena de rizos castaños y a la mirada avellana que Draco revivía desde hace meses en sus sueños. Hermione Granger apretó ligeramente la mandíbula cuando sus miradas conectaron y el rubio tuvo que concentrarse para no retroceder. Se maldijo internamente, estúpido y mil veces estúpido, cómo no había caído en quien sería el segundo premio anual con Theo.

-Malfoy…-saludó fría y cortés la leona y Draco casi pudo jurar que ella no estaba sorprendida de verlo allí.

-"¿Qué más da?" se dijo internamente, entrando a la Torre con paso solemne, obviando completamente a la Gryffindor heroína de guerra, sin importarle mucho ser o no bienvenido, sabía que no era bienvenido, ni allí ni en ningún lugar.

Parada en la puerta, Hermione Granger se repuso del impacto inicial de ver a quien no había visto desde la guerra, a quien Azkaban le había dejado obvias huellas en la mirada y cerró la puerta suavemente. Con un suspiro, espero paciente a que él volviera a bajar las escaleras de su cuarto, que había subido casi a las carreras, y empezó a preparar un té para los dos.

El rubio no tardó ni 2 minutos en estar de vuelta en el salón circular con una patente mueca de confusión que la Leona trató de no descifrar.

-¿No traes tus cosas hoy? Empezamos las clases mañana, deberías acomodarte –soltó con un tono que trataba de ser neutro. Notó como el entrecejo de él se fruncía más.

-¿Dónde está Nott? -El siseo peligroso no necesitó de fuerza para salir amenazante. Allí las palabras de ella le llegarían y él reaccionaría. Tarde, pero lo haría.

-¿Cosas? Estoy buscando a Nott, por si no es obvio, no vengo aquí a jugar a las casitas. -Soltó despectivo, totalmente impaciente, sintiendo el olor del té penetrarle hasta en los huesos y, por alguna extraña razón, tranquilizarlo un poco, pero solo un poco.

La ceja de la Gryffindor se alzó como un resorte. Los dientes se apretaron instintivos, como una lección bien aprendida ante un estimulo repetitivo. Le entregó el té con brusquedad, vertiendo un poco por la mano de él, pero sin importarle antes de darle la espalda e ir a sentarse al sofá verde esmeralda que dominaba el salón.

-¿Me ves pinta de niñera de un Nott? Él es mayorcito, vete tú a saber dónde está Theo. Te recomiendo preocuparte más por finalizar tus estudios, Malfoy. O irás de vuelta a Azkaban -bufó tomando su libro e intentando obviar al molesto rubio plantado en medio de su salón con creciente expresión homicida.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, intentando caer de la impresión y volteó su mirada a la castaña de cabellos de tormenta mientras esta le hablaba. El rastrillar de su mandíbula destempló los oídos hasta de los Grindylows del Lago Negro. Y ya no solo porque Granger le estuviese hablando de esa forma, o porque se acabara de dirigir a su mejor amigo como "Theo", sino porque él no tenía respuesta para eso, porque podía responder con una de sus típicas frases envenenadas, pero ella había dado el golpe final, iniciando, ella tenía toda la razón.

-Si voy o no a Azkaban es problema mío, Granger, no tuyo. -escupió, dejando el té sobre la pequeña mesita, limpiándose en el aire el líquido que había caído a su mano.

- Merlín, ni servir bien un té sabes. -La culpó, como si eso fuese el peor de los pecados.- Y por supuesto que no te veo pinta de la niñera de un Nott, para eso se necesita clase. -Sentenció totalmente borde, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta principal, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan susceptible con el maldito tema de Azkaban y la puta fianza que tenía que pagar por su libertad ¡Y aún no había podido encontrar a Nott!

-¿Pero a dónde vas? ¡Tienes que empezar tu séptimo año mañana, zoquete arrogante!-Hermione, contra lo que se había prometido, cedió a la costumbre y sacó todo el veneno acumulado por años con él. ¿En qué maldito momento le había prometido a John que lo vigilaría? Draco Malfoy y ella eran una ecuación imposible de sumar. Se odiaban.

- Mira, Malfoy...-empezó cerrando los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse y tener la fiesta en paz- Vamos a tener que convivir un año entero en esta Torre, ¿así que tal si intentamos entendernos? Si tan importante es encontrar a Nott, te ayudaré a buscarlo y...-se detuvo al ver la expresión estupefacta de él. Parpadeó sin comprender- ¿Qué ocurre?

"Vamos a tener que convivir un año entero en esta Torre" se le repetía una y otra vez aquella sentencia dentro de su borracha mente con la reciente información.

-"¿Qué?"- Draco miró extrañado un momento, o dos, o tres, o mil, a una Hermione que no dejaba de parlotear. "¿¡Por qué diantres no se callaba!?"

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Granger? -Preguntó intentando confirmar la información que tenía más que confirmada.- Tanto librito te fundió el cerebro, no me extraña nada que estés compartiendo torre con Nott. -Y aunque eso, en otra circunstancia, hubiese sido su sentencia de partida para comenzar una cruenta batalla verbal con la leona, Draco se quedó allí, perplejo, porque sus palabras seguían repitiéndose en su interior una y otra vez como una macabra canción de cuna.

-Créeme, Malfoy, qué más quisiera yo que compartir Torre con Nott y no contigo -escupió Hermione absolutamente harta de aquel niñato arrogante. Y realmente lo decía en serio. Por lo poco que había conocido a Theo Nott aquel verano, el haber podido convivir un año con él se le antojaba una bendición, pero la realidad, en forma de rubio altanero e insoportable, había ido a llamar a su puerta despertándola cruelmente.

-Theo ha pedido hacer los Extasis hace un mes y ha aprobado. Está graduado, su Premio Anual pasa a ti...para mi desgracia -siseó dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la manera de proceder de Theo y menos con que ello conllevara aguantarlo a él todo un año- Así que vete a por tus cosas y, por una vez, no molestes -sentenció con una mirada de reproche y acto seguido volvió a sentarse en su sofá, tomando su pesado libro con evidente furia.

En Draco iba creciendo una ira que podría haberse palpado fácilmente. Su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más y las palabras de ella pasaban a segundo plano.

- "¿¡Que Nott había hecho qué!?"- gritó la furia dentro de su pecho- "¿¡Que en dónde tendría qué pasar él su año!? No, no, ¿¡En dónde putas estaba Nott ahora, entonces!?" Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, prácticamente bufando.

-A ver, Granger, déjame aclarar esto –empezó con la voz temblando de la ira- Tú estás diciendo que Nott no está aquí, y que seré yo quien ocupe su lugar en esta Torre. -Una sonrisa totalmente peligrosa se ladeó en su rostro.- ¿Y a ti qué carajos te hace pensar que yo quiero pasar mi último año aquí, contigo? -El siseo entre enojado y descreído denotó que no solo le ofuscaba el hecho de la posibilidad de pasar todo un año allí en esa Torre con ella, sino que le ofuscaba también el saber que ella no quería que él lo hiciera, y es que él comprendía y aceptaba que no era bien recibido en ningún lado. De ahí a que no lo cabreara había mucho trecho.

Se dio media vuelta con toda la intención de irse hasta el maldito fin del mundo para encontrar a Nott, pero la poca cordura que quedaba en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar de golpe. No podía irse, tenía un trato con el Estado, tenía que ser responsable al menos una vez en su puñetera vida. Y, por otro lado, aunque sus ideas de diversión y ocio habían cambiado mucho y reducido prácticamente hasta la inexistencia, pensar en hacerle interesante la estancia a Hermione todo el año lo hizo sopesar la situación.

-En todo caso, y aunque aceptara quedarme aquí, hay varias cosas que debemos aclarar –añadió con la malicia tomándole la delantera a la ira- Primero: No se entra a mi habitación. Segundo: Tienes la mitad de la torre y yo la otra mitad, no hay por qué cruzar al lado del otro. Tercero: No vuelvas a hacer té si piensas regarlo por allí. Cuarto: Mis elfos no limpiarán nada que tenga que ver contigo, y yo no estaré en un lugar sucio, así que limpia tu desorden. -Sentenció totalmente frío, pero totalmente divertido, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose escaleras arriba. Si bien era cierto que tenía que encontrar a Nott lo antes posible, también era cierto que debía ubicarse cuanto antes, al menos solo para molestar a Granger.

Como previó el rubio al subir las escaleras de su nueva estancia, la puerta de su habitación no tardó ni 10 segundos en abrirse como si un vendaval la hubiera golpeado. Hermione Granger entró hasta donde él estaba, contemplando las vistas de la ventana y lo miró como un hipogrifo a punto de atacar.

-¡Tú no vas a meter a ningún elfo en esta Torre, maldito esclavista! –gritó la leona y su dedo se hundió en el pecho del Slytherin con violencia- Si ensucias, lo limpias tú, niñato ¿O es que en la cárcel papá también te consiguió un elfo? -soltó ella con la maldad propia de un enervado enfado, pero al momento se arrepintió. No solo porque sabía que él no había merecido ir a Azkaban, sino porque la mirada que los ojos grises le dedicaron la heló de miedo. Retrocedió instintiva, a punto de desmayarse, al notar que había dejado la varita en el sofá.

Y es que lo que antes había iniciado como una broma, ahora suponía para Draco un nivel más allá del descontento. Todo marchaba bien, estaba ganando la batalla, hasta que ella soltó lo de Azkaban y sus ojos plata se endurecieron y se enfriaron tanto que comenzaron a teñirse de un leve negro.

La miró con una prepotencia tan absoluta que hubiese echado para atrás al mismo Dumbledore, y con la rabia corroyéndolo completamente, desenfundó su varita del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de seda, totalmente negro y perfectamente planchado, y la ubicó a la altura del cuello de Hermione.

-Repite una vez más eso y será lo último que hagas en tu puñetera vida. -Siseó peligroso, totalmente fuera de sí, con el peligro puro emanando de sus ojos ahora opacos.- ¿Cuál fue la primera puñetera regla que puse? -Preguntó, sabiendo que ambos sabía la respuesta. La puerta de su habitación se abrió sola. O ella salía, o él la cruciaba y la lanzaba afuera, no había más opción.

-Apunta al brazo izquierdo -soltó ella fría, muy fría, mientras elevaba un poco el mentón para evitar la molestia de la punta de la varita de él en el cuello. Lo miró con una rabia tan heladora que no reconoció su propia voz- Así la herida hará juego con la de tu querida tía.

"Tú no eres así, no eres cruel" susurró una voz dentro de ella, pero la verdad era que aquel hombre tenía algo que la enervaba, que la sacaba de sus casillas como nadie. "Dudo mucho que puedas cumplir la promesa a John" habló ahora el pesar en su cabeza, y Hermione supo que las probabilidades eran remotas, aunque eso supusiera perder para siempre a sus padres.

Draco bajó la varita instintivo y la apretó fuertemente, incapaz de dejar de mirar aquellos ojos avellana. Sabía que ella había sufrido tanto como él en aquella estúpida guerra, pero que había luchado por sus convicciones. ¿Cuánto la envidiaba, cuánto la admiraba? Ni siquiera él mismo lograba hacerse a una corta idea, y por supuesto jamás verbalizaría aquellos pensamientos que lo corroían en las noches cuando el maldito insomnio lo volvía presa del fantasma de los recuerdos, que nunca lo dejarían tranquilo.

Levantó la barbilla en gesto de desprecio y, en contra de su voluntad, casi a fuerza de gravedad, sus ojos cayeron unos segundos sobre el brazo izquierdo de ella, cubierto ahora por su túnica de Gryffindor, de la casa de los valientes de corazón. Una mueca de desprecio deformó su sonrisa asqueada.

-Vete, Granger, tengo mucho que hacer, mañana comienzan las clases. -Solo soltó eso, incapaz de decirle nada más, incapaz de insultarla, o más aún, de pedirle disculpas, aunque se sabía que se moría por hacerlo.

Las cejas de la leona se unieron en un adorable gesto de desconcierto, como cada vez que algo la sorprendía sobremanera. Quiso hacerle caso al instante y salir de allí volando, pero algo en la mirada de él, en la tensión de sus hombros, en el tinte de su voz la dejó clavaba observándolo. Pasó saliva comenzando a sentir la conocida culpabilidad en el estómago. Harry había visto como lo obligaban a hacer cosas horribles durante la guerra contra su voluntad, ella lo sabía, como sabía que no los delató cuando pudo mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños sintiéndose miserable por compararlo con aquella demente. Claramente Draco no tenía nada que ver con Bellatrix Lestrange, pese a su horrible historial con Hermione, hasta ella podía apreciarlo.

La respiración se alteró buscando el valor para disculparse, para hablar con él calmadamente y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Alzó la mirada, respiró hondo, trato de reunir el valor y...salió por la puerta como la cobarde que siempre había sido con él.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, 30 de agosto de 1998 (Cercanías del Bosque Prohibido)**_

Los ojos ámbar de María Ravenwood llevaban más de media hora fijos en los movimientos de la delicada hechicera rubia. Luna Lovegood probó, una vez más, a intentar alimentar al thestral que temblaba ligeramente a las orillas del Lago Negro.

-No lo entiendo…nunca he visto a un thestral comportarse así –la ronca voz del semi gigante hizo que la ravenclaw frunciera el ceño sobre la figura del animal y de su paciente amiga. La sangre de aquel suculento filete de ternera goteaba por el brazo de la rubia hasta el codo, pero el animal no parecía tener apetito. Los temblores se intensificaron haciendo vibrar ligeramente las alas esqueléticas del animal.

-Puede ser algún tipo de mal –susurró en voz baja haciendo que Hagrid la mirara- ¿Has notado más casos? –el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas suspiró pesadamente.

- Últimamente, María, sería más sencillo contarte las cosas normales que veo que las extrañas…

La morena irlandesa miró a su antiguo profesor con preocupación. Sabía que algo estaba mal en aquel lugar, podía palparlo, aunque no sabría cómo explicarlo. En los meses que había viajado por Europa tras la guerra, María había nadado con bancos de sirenas en el Mediterráneo, había conocido a un hombre lobo que podía controlar el cambio en los bosques de Noruega y asistido al parto de un Colacuerno Húngaro en Rumanía…había visto muchas cosas, cosas extrañas y extraordinarias, pero ninguna la había sentido fuera del cauce de la naturaleza, mágica o muggle. El aire en cambio, nada más pisar suelo británico, llenó su boca de sabor a cenizas.

-…ha sido una suerte el que Adhara se haya podido hacer cargo de la Jefatura de Gryffindor mientras yo estoy fuera…-la voz de Hagrid sacó a María de sus lúgubres pensamientos, entendiendo que el guardabosques había seguido hablando mientras ella estaba ensimismada.

-No van a tener tanta suerte los estudiantes de no poder contar con su profesor favorito, tendrán que conformarse conmigo – la melodiosa voz, con un toque de acento francés, de la actual profesora de Protocolo y Estudios Muggles hizo que los dos confidentes se giraran en el banco para mirarla.

Adhara Black se acercó a su posición con porte elegante y seguro y posó delicadamente la mano en el hombro de su predecesor en el cargo. María observó conmovida con cuanto cariño Hagrid apretaba la pequeña mano de la bruja de cabellos caramelo. Realmente aquel hombre estaba tranquilo con Adhara ocupando su cargo en su necesaria ausencia, y la ravenclaw sabía que, conociendo a su cuñada, podía estarlo. Si algo era Adhara Black era confiable.

-Voy a ir a las cocinas a buscarle a Luna el mejor costillar de ese apetitoso cerdo que nos han traído. Ese thestral no podrá resistirse –anunció el semi gigante levantándose de su asiento y dejándola a las dos muchachas solas para que hablaran. María pensó que su preocupación debía ser muy obvia para que hasta el despistado guardabosques la notara.

-¿Qué ocurre con John, María? –soltó la bruja de ojos plata observando fijamente la expresión de su cuñada y amiga. María parpadeó estupefacta al oírla.

-¿Cómo…como puedes saberlo? –tartamudeó la ravenclaw presa del estupor. La joven profesora agitó su larga melena con un gesto de suficiencia muy suyo y volvió a mirarla paciente.

-María, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, querida. Solo guardas esa expresión para dos personas en este mundo y como sé que a él no lo has visto desde la guerra, solo queda John en la ecuación.

María se tensó instintivamente ante la alusión de Adhara al mago que ocupaba sus desvelos desde hacía años. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a fijar los ojos en los suaves movimientos de Luna, que ahora trataba de hacerle beber algo al enfermo animal. Cuando notó los delicados dedos de su cuñada sobre su melena oscura, se tranquilizó con poco.

- Anna me hizo llamar el otro día al Ministerio –comenzó con la voz tensa y la angustia en la garganta al intentar buscar las palabras- Está pasando algo, Adha, algo grande, algo terrible, inexplicable y….suspiró tratando de liberar un poco de la tensión que sentía desde su cita con la Inefable- …tiene que ver con John, con su condición.

Los dedos de Adhara Black apretaron ligeramente un mechón de rizos negros de la ravenclaw y su mirada se perdió por un momento en el Lago Negro frente a ellas. Amaba a John Ravenwood desde el mismo momento que lo conoció, ya hacía muchos años, en su visita a Gran Bretaña con su antiguo colegio, Beauxbatons. El destino quiso que el Torneo de los Tres Magos fuera el punto de partida para que su camino se cruzara con María Ravenwood y su extraordinario hermano, y pese a que desde el inicio nadie le ocultó lo que John era, Adhara eligió obviar la maldición que pesaba sobre los hombros de su actual prometido y seguir a su lado. Jamás se había arrepentido de esa decisión, ni siquiera cuando las cosas se habían puesto realmente feas con John durante la guerra…otra cosa es que Adhara fuera una ingenua y quisiera estar ciega ante lo que María acababa de decirle. John era el mejor hombre que ella había conocido, pero también era peligroso. Terriblemente peligroso si no se cuidaban.

-¿Anna dijo algo sobre la maldición de John? –preguntó con voz neutra, intentando ser práctica. María, que la mirada tensa, negó despacio.

-No, ella parecía muy concentrada en el arco del Departamento de Misterios. Las voces que salen de él hablan sobre John…- la ravenclaw se interrumpió cuando la otra bruja se giró hacia ella como un resorte. Se maldijo interiormente por no haber tenido más cuidado con aquel tema. Sabía que la muerte de Sirius todavía era un tema delicado para Adhara.

-¿El arco? ¿En el que Sirius…? –los ojos plata adquirieron la dureza del metal. María simplemente asintió despacio, sintiéndose realmente mal.

-Adhara, yo…

-¡Luna!

El grito frenético de Harry provocó que las dos mujeres se giraran alarmadas para ver como el héroe corría, como si la vida le fuese en ello, hacia la posición de su amiga. Los ojos de María se abrieron de par en par cuando avistó la frágil figura de su amiga tambalearse sobre el césped de las lindes del bosque. El delgado torso de de Luna Lovegood estaba ensartado por un largo y deforme cuerno que salía, inexplicable, de la cabeza de un enloquecido thestral.

-¡Noooooo! –el grito salió de las misma entrañas de la ravenclaw, que salió corriendo como una bala hacia el lugar donde Harry había conseguido separar a Luna del espasmódico animal, que ahora espumeaba por la boca.

En mitad de la enloquecida carrera, María escuchó a Adhara gritar pidiendo ayuda, escuchó como Harry le hablaba a toda prisa a una 3º persona que notaba correr detrás de ella, pero su cerebro no procesó la información adecuadamente. Se lanzó al suelo, raspándose dolorosamente las rodillas, nada más llegar a donde Luna yacía desangrándose y se sacó su pañuelo de lino azul a toda prisa para taponar la herida abierta.

-¡ Sanentum! –escuchó casi gruñir a Harry, con su varita sobre la herida y aunque el flujo de sangre pareció disminuir, no cesó.

-Le duele…le duele…-la voz quebrada de Luna destrozó los nervios de la ravenclaw y el aspirante a auror, que la miraron aterrorizados, extender la mano hacia la figura del animal, que se convulsionaba sobre el suelo, a punto de volver a encabritarse.

-Luna…Luna…-sollozó María, apretando impotente la herida, intentando que su amiga se concentrase en ellos, en sanar y no en aquel enloquecido animal.

-María…-los ojos celestes de Luna tocaron los de María con tal empatía y dolor que la hacedora de varitas tembló de la impresión- Le duele…haz algo.

Antes de que Harry o ella pudieran reaccionar, un potente "Desmaius" hizo que el deforme animal hincara por fin las rodillas en el suelo, cayendo después tan largo era. María observó casi en shock como Theodore Nott miraba unos segundos al animal convulsionar en el suelo, antes de agacharse a su altura y posar las manos en su cuello, como comprobando su pulso.

-Ayúdale…está sufriendo –rogó Luna en un hilo de voz y María quiso cerrar al ojos para no ver lo que vendría. Conocía a Theo, conocía esa expresión, sabía lo que haría.

El desagradable crujido del cuello del animal al partirse provocó un eco que retumbó entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Theodore Nott se alzó, todavía sin apartar la vista del cadáver thestral y limpió sus manos con asco en la tela de sus impecables pantalones.

-¡Oh, Circe! ¡Lovegood! –gritó Madame Pomfrey acercándose a toda prisa, junto con Adhara y Hagrid, a tomar a la herida bruja de los brazos de un sollozante Harry.

María dejó de oír las indicaciones de la sanadora en cuando sus ojos conectaron con los azules del Slytherin. Ni siquiera pudo oír como Luna susurró un plácido "Gracias, Theo" mientras Hagrid la cargaba hacía el castillo. Como una autómata, la ravenclaw se levantó, las manos todavía llenas de la sangre de su amiga, y alcanzó la posición del imponente mago en tres zancadas. El restallar de la bofetada hizo que Harry se girara alarmado, dejando de seguir a la comitiva de profesores que corría para atender a Luna.

-¡Animal! –los ojos de María, llenos de lagrimas y rabia, miraban a quien había sido su mejor amigo como si de una sabandija se tratase. La siguiente bofetada, que impregnó la mejilla del Slytherin de la sangre de la otra Ravenclaw, hizo que el Gryffindor reaccionara, dispuesto a separar a la alterada chica de su amigo.

-María…-trató de tomarla por el brazo suavemente para detenerla, pero la chica, fuera de sí, se soltó bruscamente sin apartar los ojos de la mirada fría y dolida de Theo.

-¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un animal! Lo has matado a sangre fría delante de ella…-Una, dos, tres veces más ella lo abofeteó y lo que más impactó a Harry es que él no hizo nada por detenerla, ni siquiera se apartó. Theo simplemente dejó que María se descargara volviéndose a mirarla cada vez que ella le volteaba la cara con aquella expresión intensa y contenida a la vez que parecía enervar cada vez más a la enfurecida chica.

Pero quinta bofetada no precedió a la sexta. Salido de Merlín sabía dónde, Draco Malfoy agarró autoritario la mano de la bruja antes de que esta la volviera a descargar sobre la mejilla de su amigo y la atrajo hacia sí con una expresión que helaría el mismísimo infierno.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, ravenclaw loca? –espetó el Príncipe de Slytherin en su habitual tono arrasado, tan cerca de la cara de la chica que está parpadeó sorprendida, sin duda confusa al no haberlo notado aparecer.

-Suéltala, Malfoy –ordenó Harry recuperándose del estupor y el malestar de presenciar una escena, intuía, demasiada intima, que hablaba de problemas no resueltos, entre sus dos amigos. El rubio arrastró la mirada hacia él con sorna y empujó a María lejos de él y Theo, que no había sido capaz de levantar aún la mirada del suelo.

-Llévatela, Potter –siseó el rubio en el instante que Harry tomó a María por los hombros y la hizo retroceder- Creo que mejor vais a ver a Lovegood y nos dejáis tranquilos de una buena vez.

María pareció despertar a la mención del nombre de la otra Águila y echó a correr hacia el colegio. Harry miró una vez más las figuras de Draco Malfoy y Theo Nott mientras se alejaba para seguir a su amiga. En la última frase del rubio intuyó mucho más significado que el concerniente a la delicada escena que acababan de vivir. Cuando, ya a lo lejos, Harry vio como los dos chicos se abrazaban tal y como él lo haría con Ron en una situación similar, apretó los dientes y entendió que quizás ellos también estaban en todo su derecho de pedir paz de una vez por todas. La guerra había sido guerra para todos.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, 31 de agosto de 1998 (Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Misterios)**_

La rubia alquimista bordeó la sombra, que la pared de la sala proyectaba sobre el suelo de piedra, con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet.

Silenciosa, paciente, ágil, Eloise se acercó por detrás a la inmóvil figura de la Inefable, estática por horas, y esperó lo que sabía que llegaría.

Anna Westenberg abrió los ojos alarmada cuando dejó de oír las susurrantes voces saliendo del arco. Una familiar sensación, como el mudo sonido de un agujero que se tragara todos los sonidos, los olores, la luz, la golpeó de repente. Sintió la presencia que bloqueaba la magia del arco tras de sí y lentamente se giró hasta toparse con una fría mirada verde agua.

-Oh, pequeña, que difícil nos lo has puesto…-susurró con una engañosa dulzura la rubia mujer y los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par al entender. Trató de salir corriendo, pero los dedos de aquella aparentemente frágil bruja eran como unas tenazas en su cuello.

-No, querida, vas a venir conmigo y a ayudarnos. Sabes demasiado – sentenció la rubia mientras la Inefable, intentaba apartarse de ella y tomar su varita.

De un fuerte tirón de cabello, la alquimista hizo que la Inefable hincara las rodillas al suelo y se cernió sobre ella con la sonrisa más espantosa que Anna hubiera contemplado en su vida. Cuando intentó gritar los labios de la rubia hechicera sellaron su boca en un contacto que heló los labios y la piel de la cara de la morena muchacha. Lo último que Anna sintió antes de perder el conocimiento es que la luz y la felicidad se había retirado del mundo. 

(**Nota de autor:** Muchas gracias a Andy Black por ayudarme con Draco y Mione y a mi querido y particular Sr. Nott por betearme el capitulo. Este va por vosotros y como no, también para Rosario, nuestra fantástica Luna particular, que inspira la más fantásticas y locas aventuras. Que lo disfrutéis, chicos.


	6. Cómo se conocieron Theo y María

**Primer encuentro Theo y María, Librería Flourish & Blotts (25 agosto de 1991):**

María entró a la carrera en la librería haciendo sonar la campanilla de hadas de la puerta con fuerza. Varios clientes del establecimiento se volvieron hacia ella cuando, con un estremecimiento en la columna, sacudió su larga melena negra enérgicamente, enviando así gotitas de agua en torno a ella. La tormenta de verano que ese día azotaba Londres no había dejado respiro ni al callejón Diagon y la joven, que realizaba sus últimas compras antes de entrar a su 2º año en Hogwarts, se había calado hasta los huesos.

Oyó murmurar al señor Flourish tras el mostrador del abarrotado local y, al instante, una sensación de calidez se apoderó de ella secando sus ropas y su cabello…María sonrió ampliamente al hombre.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí, María?- interrogó divertido el anciano mago mientras apilaba unos libros de Encantamientos básicos- ¿No habías terminado de comprar tu material escolar la semana pasada?

María le mostró el paquete de Ollivander´s que llevaba con ella a modo de respuesta. Esta vez el señor Flourish rió con fuerza.

- ¡Garrick acabará haciéndose un encantamiento desvanecedor así mismo para escapar de ti, pequeña acosadora!

- Solo he ido a por algo de pelo de unicornio para experimentar- exclamó la joven apoyándose en el mostrador - ¿Ya ha legado el libro de Gregorovich que estaba esperando, señor?

- ¿Acaso no tienen pelo de unicornio en Hogwarts?- Preguntó el hombre limpiando sus redondas gafitas enmarcadas en plata.

- No creo que el profesor Snape considere siquiera darle pelo de unicornio a los alumnos, señor Flourish- objetó la joven mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban ante la mención del temido profesor de Pociones. Al librero no le paso desapercibido el gesto, y aunque prefirió callar para no incomodar a la joven hechicera, le sonrió con ternura.

- Bueno, espero que si te deje el aula de pociones, entonces – ojeó el libro de adquisiciones buscando la letra G - A ver….si, mira en el último corredor, al lado de los libros de Pociones Avanzadas.

En los escasos segundos que el mago empleó para enderezar la vista del polvoriento catalogo, la joven bruja volaba ya hacia las escaleras que conducían a la parte posterior de la tienda, arrasando clientes, mascotas y objetos varios en su carrera…la vio realizar una complicada torsión de la columna (con un giro sobre si misma incluido) para evitar una pila de libros, lo único que aquel huracán de rizos negros parecía respetar.

- ¡María, despacio! ¡No te persiguen los dementotes, niña!- le grito bajo las miradas acusadoras de varios clientes arrollados. Alcanzó a ver como ella le agitaba la mano en señal de apaciguamiento, antes de perderla de vista. Todavía sin poder parar de sonreír, el librero fue a recomponer la campanilla de hadas de la puerta.

* * *

La joven llegó a la sección de Pociones avanzadas sin aliento, después de haber tenido que disculparse una docena de veces con el nuevo empleado de la librería por haberlo prácticamente atropellado. Tampoco sabía de que se quejaba tanto, pensó con fastidio, había evitado que los ejemplares de "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_" cayeran por las escaleras con un rápido "_wingardium leviosa_"….al fin y al cabo ¿eso era lo que importaba, no? Los libros.

Impaciente, inspeccionó la estantería que el señor Flourish le había indicado. Tras 10 minutos de concienzuda revisión, frunció el ceño con frustración. Había registrado todo el pasillo sin encontrar el escurridizo ejemplar de "varitología"…los curiosos ojos cayeron sobre la parte alta de las estanterías y, sin pararse a pensar en la prudencia de la idea, se encaramó a la construcción de madera más cercana haciendo pie en una de sus baldas.

Fue escalando la estantería con habilidad hasta alcanzar los repisas más elevadas, sintiendo una mayor acumulación de polvo impregnando sus dedos a medida que avanzaba en la subida…un seco restallido y el estrépito de libros golpeando el suelo estuvo a punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio. Instintivamente agarró tan fuerte la balda de madera maciza que prácticamente oyó los músculos de sus dedos y brazos chillar de dolor, cerró por un instante los ojos intentando aplacar el ataque repentino de vértigo y se pegó ansiosa a la estructura reuniendo el valor necesario para realizar la bajada.

- Estúpido bastardo- siseó una voz ronca y cascada tras ella. El corazón de María se desbocó a causa del desprecio que destilaban las palabras. Sintió el vello de la nuca erizarse en señal de alarma y, despacio, giro su cuerpo lo poco que sus agarrotados músculos se lo permitieron, para enfrentarse al dueño de aquella amenazante voz.

No encontró a nadie tras ella, por lo que, inquieta, buscó alguna señal de vida a través de todo el pasillo. Estaba vacío.

Con una creciente sensación de angustia asentada en el estómago, inició la bajada con cuidado…de repente, la voz volvió a resonar en el silencio de aquella parte de la solitaria librería.

- ¡No mereces ni llamarte mi hijo!- el siseo emponzoñado llegó a oídos de la joven, que incapaz de moverse, afianzó su posición en la estantería y buscó una vez más al dueño de la desagradable voz.

Azul…azul índigo. Intenso e irreal. Eso fue todo lo que el cerebro de María fue capaz de registrar cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de aquel joven, de expresión retraída y mejilla encarnada, que la miraba desafiante desde el pasillo contiguo.

Incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de él, la joven tardó varios segundos en percatarse de la imponente y oscura figura que se elevaba amenazante ante el chico y que descargó un fuerte golpe en su rostro…María parpadeó repetidas veces por la impresión, observando entre anonadada e indignada, como la mejilla derecha del joven se coloreaba hasta alcanzar el mismo tono rojizo de la izquierda. Él no dijo nada, limitándose, con rostro imperturbable, a recobrar su posición erguida.

-¡Recoge toda esta mierda muggle y no vuelvas a avergonzarme de esta manera, Theodore! ¡Te lo advierto!- escupió con asco aquel hombre.

María vio como el chico detenía la mirada un segundo en ella antes de asentir sumiso. No hacía falta pertenecer a la Casa de la Águilas para interpretar aquella mirada, era una advertencia de que guardara silencio y ella supo de inmediato que no era gratuita. La voz de aquel hombre era puro veneno, sintió un nudo en el estomago al pensar en tener que enfrentarse a su mirada, tal y como aquel joven lo estaba haciendo…la idea le produjo tal malestar que tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante para detener las nauseas que le causó el miedo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, las dos figuras que había estado observando se habían esfumado como por arte de magia.

Ansiosa, demasiado quizás, se apresuró a bajar de la estantería cubriendo el último metro al suelo de un impaciente salto. Alcanzó el pasillo donde se había producido la inquietante escena tan rápido como sus agarrotados miembros le permitieron, para ver un montón de cuentos muggles desparramados por la tarima de madera de la librería. Justo en el momento en que fue a recoger "_Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_", en un impulso por rescatar su cuento favorito de la niñez, un movimiento a sus espaldas la hizo girarse alterada. Y ahí estaban de nuevo, aquellos ojos azules, azules como el mar embravecido, azul de tormenta, profundo y triste azul, azul imaginario...porque ese azul no podía existir, toda su lógica ravenclaw se lo decía, y sin embargo, ahí estaban, observándola. Y María no supo decidir, con que animo lo hacía, si había enfado, interés o indiferencia tras aquellos orbes azules…el semblante de él era tan inalterable como lo sería el de una estatua de piedra y por más que intentó analizarlo, no alcanzó a saber cómo se había tomado él su intromisión en aquella violenta escena, o porque la miraba ahí parado de una manera que hubiera espantado al Gryffindor más valiente, a pesar de que aquel chico no debía ser mayor que ella. Lo único que María supo es que, cuando quiso hablarle, tenía la boca seca.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, él se había agachado para recoger los libros que cubrían el suelo. Observó como hipnotizada sus fluidos y elegantes movimientos, casi demasiado para pertenecer a alguien tan joven, y como iba colocando cada cuento en su sitio, despacio, sin prisa, como si su presencia allí no significara más para él que el polvo de las estanterías.

"_Debería molestarme su actitud_", pensó la joven tras observarlo trabajar en silencio y total indiferencia un buen rato, pero no era así. Aquel chico la intrigaba, se admitió mientras admiraba las largas pestañas del joven, su pelo lacio y de un agradable castaño claro y su nariz recta…quizás un poco demasiado grande para su cara. Nunca le había visto en Hogwarts, de eso estaba segura, pero apostaría su vida a que sabía a qué Casa pertenecería muy pronto. Todo en aquel chico, desde su porte a su talante, gritaba "_Slytherin_"

En medio del escrutinio su mirada cayó en las coloreadas mejillas de él, que ahora adquirían un rojo furioso. "_Se pondrán moradas_", pensó, y tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos…sin saber muy bien porque, se agachó ella también y se puso a ayudarle a colocar los libros que restaban. Casi pudo jurar que él se detuvo un imperceptible instante cuando entendió lo que ella hacía…casi, porque tan pronto como María lo percibió, este desapareció y él simplemente siguió trabajando en silencio, ignorándola.

Ella acabó antes y esperó, no pudo evitarlo, erguida y nerviosa en el centro del pasillo, a que él acabara de colocar "_20.000 leguas de viaje submarino_" en uno de los estantes altos de la estancia. Pensó que él hablaría con ella entonces, quizás solo la miraría otra vez, pero con eso se conformaba…se admitió a si misma mientras apretaba fuertemente el ejemplar escrito por Lewis Carroll contra su pecho. Pero él no habló con ella, ni siquiera la miro. El chico de los tristes ojos azules simplemente se fue. Sin prisas, sin ni siquiera dignarse a apurar el paso mostrando incomodidad por su presencia, sin reconocer que ella había sido testigo de un momento intimo y desafortunado…la había borrado de la existencia de un simple plumazo. "_Slytherin, slytherin, slytherin_" canturreó la mente de María entre la advertencia y la indignación y ella jamás sabría qué fue lo que la llevó a llamarlo por aquel nombre que había sonado envenenado en los labios del hombre oscuro, pero que a ella le sonó musical:

-¡Theodore!- y él se paró. No fue más que un segundo y ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, pero fue todo lo que ella necesitó. Rápidamente, con su coraje tomando ventaja a su consciencia, sacó el libro de Pociones de 2º y escondió el pequeño cuento muggle en él.

No lo alcanzó hasta que él casi estaba en la puerta de la librería. Cogiéndolo precipitadamente del brazo lo hizo parar y le extendió el libro de pociones con una sonrisa. Vio como él miraba consternado, durante un segundo, la mano de ella sobre su brazo. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista hacía ella, María estuvo a punto de perder el valor bajo el frío escrutinio de sus ojos, pero se las arregló para mantener la mano extendida, ofreciéndole el libro.

-Tu libro de Pociones- le susurró con un tono que pretendía ser ligero y amigable, pero que sonó demasiado estrangulado- Si te lo olvidas jamás sabrás en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio.

Él alzo las cejas, muy levemente, y sus ojos brillaron con un interés tan ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa…pero María sintió el corazón saltarle a la garganta. "Puedo pensar en seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar", recitó de memoria, "Uno: intrigar a un Slytherin", rió para sus adentros…pero la risa se congeló, incluso en su cabeza, cuando él tomó el libro de sus manos y mirándola fijamente, se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

María lo vio salir de la tienda y alejarse calle abajo, con andar aristocrático…quizás un poco cargado de hombros por su considerable estatura a tan corta edad. Ni siquiera miró al señor Flourish cuando este le habló, intrigado por la estática figura de la joven.

- María, niña, ¿has encontrado el libro que buscabas?- preguntó el mago ligeramente preocupado.

- No - respondió ella muy queda- He encontrado algo mucho más interesante.

Y volviéndose hacia la interrogante figura del librero concluyó sonriendo:

- Por cierto, señor Flourish, necesitaré otro ejemplar de Pociones de 2º…


End file.
